zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Deusas Douradas
As Deusas Douradas (Golden Goddesses em Inglês) são um grupo recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. As criaturas mais poderosas nos mitos e folclores de '' The Legend of Zelda , estas Divindades criaram o mundo e todos os reinos que ele possui, bem como toda as formas de vida e o espírito da lei que todos os seres vivos devem obedecer. As Deusas Douradas, Din, Nayru e Farore, são retratadas na maioria das versões da lenda como três belas mulheres com enormes poderes que residem nos céus. Após partirem de Hyrule, elas deixaram a Triforce, a essência de seu poder, para trás. Embora elas aparentemente pretendiam que a Triforce fosse usada para razões benevolentes, ela foi mais procurada pelos seres maliciosos, o que causou inúmeras guerras e tragédias. É desconhecido que tipo de personalidades que elas possuem, mas pelo menos, parecem se importar com os outros. Vários itens nomeados com base nas Deusas Douradas são encontrados em toda a série; ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time possui os feitiços mágicos Fogo de Din, Vento de Farore e Amor de Nayru, concedidos a Link pelas Grandes Fadas de Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker possui as Pérolas das Deusas, as quais são necessárias para elevar a Torre dos Deuses das profundezas do Grande Mar, cada pérola sendo nomeada com base em uma das Deusas. Em Skyward Sword, Link procura as três Chamas Sagradas para fortalecer a Espada da Deusa. Link necessita usar as canções da Harpa da Deusa adquiridas na Ilha das Canções para encontrar as Chamas Sagradas. Os três Oráculos das terras de Labrynna e Holodrum em The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons— Din, Nayru e Farore, respectivamente os Oráculos das Estações, das Eras e dos Segredos — foram nomeadas após as deusas, mas não é sugerido que elas são as mesmas personagens. Os Espíritos da Luz de Hyrule em The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, e por associação, suas respectivas fontes e as províncias nas quais as suas fontes são encontradas, e os Três Dragões de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, compartilham os nomes das dDeusas Douradas; Faro'n de Farore, El'din de Din, e La'Nayru' de Nayru. Estátuas dedicadas às deusas aparecem na Sala do Trono do Castelo de Hyrule. Elas são retratadas como mulheres dançando em torno da Triforce. Deusas Din De acordo com a Grande Árvore Deku, Din, "com seus fortes braços flamejantes, cultivou a terra e criou a terra vermelha." Din, a Deusa do Poder, formou o terreno de Hyrule. Ela está intimamente associada com a Triforce do Poder. Nayru Nayru é a Deusa que "derramou sua sabedoria sobre a terra e deu o espírito da lei para o mundo."''Ela é reverenciada por criar as leis e as físicas do universo que o mantem em ordem. Como a Deusa da sabedoria, ela está associada com a Triforce da Sabedoria. Farore Farore, "''com sua rica alma, criou todos os habitantes que vivem no mundo para defender a lei." Ela é a Deusa da Coragem, e como tal, é associado com a Triforce da Coragem. Veja Também * Oráculos Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds en:Golden_Goddesseses:Diosas de Orofr:Déesses d'Or zh-tw:黃金三大神